


A Grand Celebration

by IvyCpher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), POV Warlock Dowling, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: When Warlock catches his nanny and Brother Francis kissing he does the only thing he can think of, he plans their wedding!





	A Grand Celebration

It was an early summer's evening and Warlock had been out in the garden with his Nanny, they were playing hide-and-seek. It was a very fun game, and Warlock was very good at it but so was Nanny. She seemed to blend in to the trees or the fountain sometimes without ever needing to really hide. He loved the game though, no matter how good at hiding his Nanny was it just made it all the more fun!

The sun was turning orange as it lowered in the sky, it's light making the tops of trees look like they had caught fire. Warlock grinned at the sun for a moment but then quickly looked away, he was only ever allowed to look at the sun when he had on sunglasses. Nanny said his eyes would fall right out if he looked at the sun without glasses, and a person couldn't rule the world without any eyes. She sometimes didn't make sense to Warlock, but that was okay because he loved her all the same. Warlock peeked around the side of the little cottage in the garden that Brother Francis the gardener lived in and gasped quietly to himself at what he saw.

Brother Francis and his Nanny were holding hands and had their foreheads pressed together. They were whispering something to each other, but Warlock couldn't quite hear them. He held his breath and tried to be as quiet as he could as he watched them both kiss. Nanny had always been close with Brother Francis... they would sometimes take him out for walks in the garden together but Warlock would have never guessed that they were in love! He quickly turned around and ran away from the cottage, once he was a few steps away he started to giggle. Oh now that Nanny and Brother Francis were in love that could only mean one thing- a wedding! And Warlock was going to plan it!

Warlock ran back inside the big house, giggling all the way. He had never been to a wedding but he had seen plenty of them in his mother's magazines. He had a lot to plan, but he was more than excited!

***

"Warlock, dear, just what on Satan's sinful earth are you doing?" Nanny Ashtoreth asked as Warlock dragged her across the lawn by the hand. All that day the boy had been acting odd- which under different circumstances might have meant that he was growing into his satanic urges. But no, the way he was acting was in no way satanic. He spent a great deal of the afternoon picking many, many flowers from the garden. Some of them he made into flower crowns, but the others she never did find out what happened to them. Then he had asked her to leave him alone in the garden so he could make a great surprise.. It was all oddly suspicious.

"I can't tell you! It will ruin the surprise!" Warlock looked back at her with a bright smile and continued to pull her across the yard. He brought the nanny into the gardens where Brother Francis was waiting for them, he looked as confused as Ashtoreth felt.

"Master Warlock, I've waited here just like you asked but I still don't know why you've asked me here-" Brother Francis said, taking a few steps forward to meet them. "Good evening, Mrs. Ashtoreth."

"Francis," Ashtoreth nodded softly at the gardener, a gentle smile curling her lips despite her confusion. "Now, Warlock, I really must ask for an explanation as to why you dragged me- and Brother Francis as it seems into the garden."

Warlock let go of his Nanny's hand, grin still on his face. "I brought you both here so you could get married!" He jumped up and down, clapping his hands together. He took no notice at how his nanny and Brother Francis went through seven expressions of surprise each. "I saw you two kissing in the garden last night and when people kiss it means they love each other! And when you love someone you  _ just have to  _ get married!" He dug into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a ruby ring. "Don't worry, I planned everything! I got the ring from mummy's big box of gems!" He ran over and put it in Brother Francis' hand.

"Now, young Master Warlock-" Brother Francis started. He glanced over at Ashtoreth besides him and sighed, "I'm flattered that you planned our wedding but-"

"Warlock, this wedding is a wonderful idea!" Ashtoreth said, she glared at Brother Francis through her thick glasses for just a moment then bent down to pick up Warlock. "And you went through all this trouble just for us, what a considerate boy you're becoming. Perhaps you'll grow up to plan weddings one day."

Warlock laughed in his Nanny's arms and smiled, "Maybe! It is fun, but I'm not done yet!" He squirmed out of Ashtoreth's grip and jumped to the ground. He ran to a nearby bush from it he pulled three of the flower crowns he had made earlier that day. He placed one on his head and went back over to his Nanny and Brother Francis. "Please remove your hats!" 

Ashtoreth removed her hat first, and while Brother Francis struggled with words she smacked him in the arm with it. "Come on now, Francis, don't leave a lady waiting." Francis only sighed and took off his gardening hat, mumbling a "yes dear," as he did so.

And Warlock handed each of them a flower crown and watched expectantly as they put them on. "Now, Brother Francis," he said after they put them on. "You have to put the ring on for Nanny."

Brother Francis took Ashtoreth's hand and slipped the ring onto her index finger. He smiled softly at Warlock without letting go of Ashtoreth's hand, "And what do we do next?"

Warlock put his hand to his cheek, he didn't think this far. With how excited he hand been about making the flower crowns and picking out the perfect ring, he didn't think about what would happen next. "You.. You must tell each other how much you love each other!" He nodded. "Nanny, you can go first."

"Oh dear me," Nanny Ashtoreth muttered, her cheeks going pink. She looked from Warlock to Brother Francis and sighed softly, "Francis.. I've loved you since.. well since the first garden we ever met in. It rained and you kept me dry with your wi- umbrella. Don't you remember?" She glanced down at Warlock but he was just smiling. "You.. You were different from the others, you weren't perfect, and I enjoyed that. I enjoyed you, I still do."

"Why, Crow.. Uh- Ashtoreth," Brother Francis mumbled, pulling out a patterned handkerchief from his pocket and using it to blot at his eyes. "I loved you since then too, I can assure you. At first I was scared to because of my- commitment to the uh church." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "But then.. the night that you saved me and my collection of books.. I realized that there are more important things than the will of the church. More ineffable and wonderful things, things like you…"

And for a moment there was just a silence in the garden with Ashtoreth and Francis staring at each other with so much love and Warlock looking at them both with a proudness one looks at a finished art piece. "Now kiss!" He yelled, hopping up and down. "Kiss and you'll be married!"

With grins on their faces, both Ashtoreth and Francis complied to Warlock's demand.

**Author's Note:**

> I want more fics with Nanny Ashtoreth and or Warlock!!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
